


Forever Yours, Faithfully

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir has spent most of his life in service to Lord Elrond, always grateful simply for a place at his side. Now they are in Valinor, however, will he remain welcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours, Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, or any characters. All rights belong to the Tolkien estate and others with far more money than I. On that note, let it be said that I am making naught but heartache with this story and have earned no money. Thank you.  
> Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. I welcome comments and criticism.  
> Also my thanks to yeaka. Her beautiful Elrond/Lindir fics finally got my fingers to writing one of their own. :)

I have served by my Lord Elrond's side for many years, through times of peace and prosperity and also times of war and despair. I can only hope that I will be allowed to continue to serve him when we reach Valinor.  
***  
The shores are in sight now. I can see many lining the shore awaiting the ship; as it is to be the last, many are no doubt curious who the late-comers are. Out of the crowd, I spot Lady Celebrian's form. Beside me, Lord Elrond notices her as well; it has been millennia since I have such a look upon his face. Few would believe the ever dour Lord capable of producing such a smile, though even now, the edges are tinged with sadness. Ai, why did Lady Arwen have to fall for a mortal, even one as noble as Estel?  
***  
We disembark, by habit, I follow Lord Elrond. I watch silently as my Lord and Lady greet each other after so many years apart. It warms me to see them both so happy, to see them together. However, I cannot quell the ever selfish thought of how glorious it would be to truly belong at my Lord's side, as Lady Celebrian does. I know myself not to be worthy of this honor, though, and I am grateful for the opportunity to be near my Lord in any way he will have me. But will he have need of me here, in the Undying Lands? Of course not, surely my Lady will have her home running how she likes; there will be no need of me. Oh, what will I do with myself? On Arda all I had thought of was seeing to the needs of Lord Elrond, his family and his home. I had never considered I would ever do anything else.  
When Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian begin walking, I remain where I am, unsure of my continued welcome at Lord Elrond's side.  
He turns, asking, "Is there someone you were hoping to see, Lindir?"  
"No, my Lord."  
"Is there someone you left behind?"  
"No, my Lord." There has never been any but you.  
"Then why do you stand there so? Do you no longer wish to serve me?"  
"I wish for nothing more than the honor of serving you and yours, my Lord. I was uncertain of my continued welcome, now that we have arrived."  
My Lord and Lady share a look that seems a whole conversation, though I do not know what is said. He says, "As long as you wish it, there will always be a place for you in our home. Now come along, the journey has been long and I am in need of a hot a bath and good food."  
"Thank you, my Lord. Yes, my Lord."  
They turn around and begin walking again. This time, I follow in my Lord and Lady's shadow.  
***  
I promise you, my Lord, I will be forever yours, faithfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was not quite what I had in mind when I started, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I might start a series, if anyone is interested and my muse cooperates.  
> The title is from Faithfully by Journey. Any rights to song do not, of course, belong to me.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
